Gemstone and Lavender
by Kettu
Summary: As the Power Puffs go home, they meet a young lady who says she'll destory them. Note: just a Hint of romance.(Chapter 4 & 7) (Full Story)
1. Distressed Watcher

Gemstones and Lavender  
  
(Disclaimer: Ok, First off, I own every thing, yes Every thing. MUHAHAHAHAHAH. Ahem, any way, this is the truth, but it is so carefully hidden that only two people know, You and Me. Enjoy.)  
  
Intro.  
  
  
She stood at the vast expanse, endless cataclysmic colours spinning into tornados in and out of existent.  
  
Pictures came and went by chance, life was watched, studied and scrutinised in detail.   
  
But one picture never went, It stayed.  
  
Three girls were featured in it, Sisters.  
  
One a Leader, One a warrior and One a Pacifist.  
  
The Lady spoke,  
"Why them, There young, naïve, they know not what they do."  
  
Her unsteady voice was sallowed up by the expanse but no reply came back.  
  
"You'll Harm them, Poison them, as you did to me."   
  
Again, no reply. 


	2. Brief Introductions

Brief introductions.  
  
The city of Townsville,   
IS UNDER ATTACK,   
QUICK, SOMEONE, GET THE GIRLS.  
  
Three young girls flew to the scene and stoped the danger.  
  
Later at Townsville Goal:  
"That will teach you Mojo Jojo." The Red-haired one snapped as the three of them flew back home.  
  
As they flew, the City swirled around them, changed, reformed.  
  
"Blossom, Buttercup look out!" the Blonde haired one screamed at her sisters moments before they went through the wall and into an apartment.  
  
As the three came around to there scenes, they look around.  
  
A roomy apartment, more like a penthouse then an apartment.  
It was wide, had a single pot-plant in a corner with Lavender growing from it, a large red couch that doubled as a bed and a single person sitting on it.  
  
They looked at her, Greyish hair, Greyish eyes, tall and petite figure. She looked at them, through them, into there very souls.  
  
"Lady," the Red haired one, Blossom started to say, "Sorry about the wall"  
The was an uneasy peace settling in the air.  
She spoke.  
"That's ok, It never happened." The voice sounded as if a chorus of thousands of girls had spoken it  
"We appreciate your kindness, and were in a hurry, so we have to go now. Bye."  
"Oh, but why, I have all the time there is."  
  
Then they felt it, time had literally stoped.  
  
"Lady, What happened."?  
"Please, such stuff a trivial in light of what will happen."  
"Lady-"  
"-Please, I'll ask the questions, what are your names?"  
"Umm, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the Power puff girls."  
"And we fight crime to protect the world."  
"If only you knew half of it." The lady muttered under her breath.  
"What? Any way, Who are you?"  
"I use to be called Gemstone, now, I'm name less, and I have come to destroy you."  
She was able to say with out even the slightest waver in her face or voice.  
-----  
Destroy the Power-Puff Girls, What ever has this fiendish Lady got in plan.  
Find out in the next Chapter of Power-Puff Girls. 


	3. The Plan Unfolds

The plan Unfolds  
  
"Destroy us?" they chimed.  
"Yes, A pity really, you were such good company"  
"But, but, Why?"  
"I have to"  
"So you can take over the world?"  
"No, nothing like that, I'm saving it."  
"Oh no your not," Buttercup said as she charged at the helpless woman.   
A sudden clap of her fist connecting and then a thump.  
  
...  
  
A soft sobbing was heard as the Lady nursed her abused jaw, hurt but not broken.  
  
...  
  
"Lady, you ok." Blossom asked, seeing her as not much as a threat.  
"Yes, You can't kill an immortal that easy."  
"What, Immortal?"  
"I'll explain."  
"I think you should, that was my hardest punch and its not even broken anything." Buttercup said indigently.  
  
"For many long years I've been hunting, preventing, Destroying."  
"What?"  
"Things that would upset the balance." She said in a know-all fashion.  
"The balance, we don't understand?"  
"Of course you wouldn't, I make it simple for you"- she took a deep breath  
-"Life is at a continual struggle to survive, good versus evil and vice versa, As you already know, but sometimes the scale is tipped, A hero may of won a battle he was meant to lose, good is restored, but peace only brings evil, and evil can only result in good, but, sometimes it gets to a point where it can not be restored." The lady let it rest a bit before continuing.  
"You have tipped the Scale, I now have to destroy you."  
"But, how could you know?"  
"There is a world, neither heaven, earth or hell, We have watched you, only two choices remain.  
"We?" the young lady didn't reply.  
Peace once again was settling over the group.  
  
She once again spoke.  
"There is another way."  
-----  
What is this other way of solving the Problem, Will the girls agree?  
  
Find out next chapter, 'The story of Gemstone And Lavender' 


	4. The story of Gemstones And Lavender

(Note: I've gotten reviews that it is short, It's meant to be short, (Short 'n Sweet) I can't write a long story. But this chapter is long)  
  
The Story of Gemstones and Lavender  
  
"Another Way?" The three asked at once.  
"Yes, but, no."  
"What?"  
"It's worse, trust me." She said with uncertainty in her voice.  
"Will it involve killing?"  
"Err, yes, but not yours."  
"What?"  
"I can't explain, but,"- her voice rose with hope.  
-"But a story, It should answer your questions"  
"Hmm, A story, I don't know"- Blossom started to say  
-"Yaa, A story." Bubbles sat and looked straight at the lady with a childish glint in her eyes.  
"Your sister agreed." She said, stifling a giggle.  
"Ok" Buttercup and Blossom sat on either side of Bubbles.  
"But before I start, No talking, I don't like interruptions-.  
-Where do I begin, It starts long ago, Before writing was even thought of, at a Farm in the middle of nowhere, A girl was out in the far fields gathering wild flowers for her mother, She looked up and saw a person, a girl, not much older then herself was walking towards her. She was very pretty to see, she had an olive complexion and a dress made of the whitest sheep wool"- She stoped as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
-"Sorry, its just, doesn't matter.  
As she got close enough to talk, the first girl spoke, Simple stuff, you know, like what's your name?   
She was called Lavender, soon after that they were best of friends, they talked about everything, from there lives to there dreams, even about the night sky, Night Sky. She was late; she was meant to be back at the house a while ago.  
Just before she left, they made a promise to meet there at least once a day.   
It stayed like that for close to a year, until one day Lavender came late, bearing what could only be described as an ornately fashioned and arcane sword.  
Why have you brought a sword? She asked, you'd know in time was all Lavender said.  
After a while, they were looking up at the clouds, the odd voice breaking the silence, until Lavender spoke up, the sword was a relic of her father.  
He was a great wizard, weaving great magic's that the world would never see again.  
He saw in a dream the world end, he sought to prevent it, He forged a sword in hell, Spells in heaven and combined the two on earth, and he used this to maintain balance.  
One day he was no longer able to, the sword was seeking out a new host, a new bearer.   
He married a young lady by a fishing village, when I was born, Lavender exclaimed, and old enough I was given the sword to seek out a new host. It has chosen you.  
She gave the sword over to her, she looked it up and down, when she looked up, Lavender was gone, the bounds that held her soul captive to the world for hundreads of years was gone, she melted into the wind, her dress falling to become a patch of lavender flowers where she stood." The lady stoped and started to cry.  
"You, You're her." Bubbles spoke up.  
"Yes, she was called Gemstone, I have no name." 


	5. The New Chapter

The New Chapter  
  
"So the deal is this, the sword has chosen you, but a test was needed."  
"But, but why?"  
"If you are ready for it, or shell it seek out a new bearer?"  
"It?"  
"The sword, it has a soul within it, it lives."  
"Then were is this sword?" Buttercup asked in a haughty tone of voice.  
"Here." She got up off the couch/bed and placed her left hand in the air, her right hand swept away from the left leaving a tail, like a comets, behind it, solidifying into an Ornately crafted and highly arcane weapon that resembled a long sword, sabre and foil rolled into the one bladed creation. Runes studded the side of the blade and its grip was fashioned from the purest gold ever.  
She dropped the sword and caught the blade while it fell. She pointed it at the three sisters.  
"The choice is this, take it, Become the new bearers and I'll be gone from here.  
Or leave it, I shell stay as its keeper, and I promise you no pain."  
The three girls looked at it, weighed there choices, then one by one, each took hold of its grip.  
They looked the blade over, when they looked up, the lady was gone, and in her place was a single stone, smooth and translucent. A rose quartz.  
A Gemstone.  
  
As the Chapter ended, the new one was only beginning. 


	6. The Victor less Game

Victor-less Game  
  
They never found the bodies of the three girls after that. No one was accused either, It was never part of the plan. It was a game, attack the girls, get attacked, A simple game.  
  
The funeral was held a year later, every one turned up, save the monsters.  
  
The game was now over. No one won, nor did they lose.  
  
A Victor less game. 


	7. Keeping the Promise

Keeping the promise  
  
She was alone.  
Wild flowers swayed in the wind.  
A hill lay ahead.  
Slowly she walked up the side of it, there a single plant stood, noticeable among the others.  
Lavender.  
She bent down and snapped off one of the flowering buds.  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
A slight wisp of wind tugged her, guiding her.  
She followed, down the hill to the valley.  
There stood a single girl, her skin was an olive complexion.  
She wore a dress made from the whitest sheep wool.  
The lady stoped, tears flowing down her face freely.  
The girl turned, a single smile on her lips.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
